lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Best Day Ever
The Best Day Ever The Best Day Ever is an episode of the hit American TV Show, SpongeBob SquarePants. In this episode, SpongeBob SquarePants is hoping for his "Best Day Ever." The Beginning SpongeBob wakes up and immediately opens the episode with "The Best Day Ever," a song originally in the credits for the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. He sings about how he's going to go to the Krusty Krab, play with Patrick and Sandy, and go to Squidward's concert. He arrives at the Krusty Krab to find it empty. He walks into the Krusty Krab and it is totally empty. The tables have been knocked over, as have the barrel chairs. The galley grub sign has been knocked to the floor, and Squidward's typical boat has been smashed to bits. SpongeBob laughs nervously and peeks into the window to Mr. Krabs' office. Something looks like it's in Mr. Krabs' chair. Reluctantly, he reaches his hand out and slowly pushes the door open. He creeps towards the chair, and he looks down into it. A piece of a red shell lays in the chair. SpongeBob pulls his hand backwards, startled by it. Then, more curious and the surprise wearing off, he grabs the shattered piece. He turns it around and examines it. It has Mr. Krab's signature "Foxy Grandpa" tattoo on it. Appalled, SpongeBob throws the piece on the ground and runs out into the Kitchen. More Krab pieces. They all lead into the Kitchen's cabinet. SpongeBob reaches his sweaty hand out to open the cabinet, and when he does, bloody chunks fall from the drawer. SpongeBob screams and jumps up onto the unheated grill. The chunks are red, not just colored by the blood. SpongeBob holds down vomit, and slowly walks over the grill back to the floor. He looks back into the cabinets, and something colored like Mr. Krabs' eyes are smashed into the sides of the cabinet. Tears well up in SpongeBob's eyes, and he runs out of the Krusty Krab to Patrick's house. He balls his eyes out and leans up against Patrick's rock. "Doh-hohoho! Patrick! Something horrible happened to Mr. Krabs, with his eyeballs, and his...chunks! Waahh-hahaha!!" The rock flies open with Patrick stuck to the top. His eyes are closed and he's flattened up against it. "Not you too, Patrick!" SpongeBob cries. SpongeBob slams his fists on the rock, and wails again. Patrick opens up his eyes and pulls himself off the rock. "What was that?" Patrick says sleepily. "Oh, Patrick!" SpongeBob jumps up into Patrick and tightly hugs him. "You're alive!" "I wasn't alive?" Patrick says, dropping to the ground. "Never mind that, we need to report this to the police!" SpongeBob says, grabbing Patrick's arm and pulling him towards the Bikini Police station. The Middle of the Story "Holy fishpaste!" the policeman said, staring at the remains of Eugene H. Krabs. "This is a wreck! Is there anyone who had anything against Eugene?" SpongeBob tries to get through the tears in his voice. "Well, there is someone who had a grudge against...Eugene." The Chum Bucket is the least desirable restarant in all of Bikini Bottom. Sheldon J. Plankton is it's owner, and he is constantly a failure. "Right across the street isn't a suspicious place at all," another Police Officer remarks. She opens the door and sees a shadowy figure standing on a table. He's grinding something and putting it in a sandwich. "Freeze! This is the Bikini Bottom police!" Plankton doesn't stop what he's doing, and continues grinding at his metal machine. Plankton is quietly whispering something to himself. "Plankton?" SpongeBob says worriedly. Plankton licks his lips and straightens out his back. "F is for falling endlessly, U is for unending failure, N is for no reason to keep going, down here in my little place. Hehehehehahehe..." Plankton turns around and holds out a Patty to the police chief and SpongeBob. "This is all that's left of his meat," Plankton says. SpongeBob takes the patty. It smells awful, and he drops it to the ground, spattering it to the floor. "You Monster!" SpongeBob says, pointing at Plankton. "I had to, SpongeBob." I was tired of his mocking voice, constantly making fun of me. Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Lost episudes Category:Wall of Text Category:SpongeBob Category:Blood Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Bad Fanfiction